Your Guardian Angel
by cookiemonsterr.xx
Summary: Eli ponders his feelings for Clare and compares their relationship to the song Your Guardian Angel. One-shot, unless I get reviews telling me to add chapters.


Your Guardian Angel.

**Warning: I do not own Degrassi, the song Your Guardian Angel, or The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

Eli's POV

I locked my house and walked to my hearse, going to school. I hopped in the car and started it, my speakers blasting music as my engine rumbled to life. I drove to school, humming along with the song playing on the radio; "Your Guardian Angel" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

As I listened to the lyrics, I realized how close they were to how I felt towards Clare. Every time she smiled, it made my heart beat furiously fast and made me fall even more in love with her. And it's true, after telling her about Julia I felt like I had become stronger and that maybe it wasn't so bad if I was with Clare. I felt like now that she knew my deepest secret and still accepted me, then maybe I did deserve her.

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

I wished so badly that I could be the one to stay with Clare forever. I wanted to be the one to comfort her when she cried, make her smile when she was sad, and make her happy for the rest of her life. And, even though I wasn't exactly sure if she loved me, I definitely loved her.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

I'd already been through so much with her, like when I helped her get through her parents divorce. I would give myself up if it meant I would be saving Clare. I thought about the Night in Vegas dance and shuddered. When Fitz came towards us with the knife, my heart stopped and I pushed Clare away, hoping Fitz would forget about her and focus on me instead.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you, I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

She was indeed my true love. She was the only one who understood me so well, and I was pretty sure I also knew her better than anyone else.

_'Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me, you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know, I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

Ugh, I remember the short period of time where I tried to ignore her, hoping she would realize I was probably a bad influence and maybe find someone better. It felt as if my heart had shattered into a million tiny pieces when she realized what I was saying. The hurt, betrayal and utter sadness I saw in her beautiful blue eyes almost made me want to tell her the truth. But at the same time, I couldn't because she was really better off without me. I didn't ever want her to walk away from me like that, and I was going to keep her as happy as I could, no matter what I had to do to accomplish that. The chorus continued to play, and then the song was over. I turned the key in the hearse and got out. I jogged towards Clare, who had just gotten off to bus and was looking around. She smiled as I reached and I smirked back, thinking of how wonderfully beautiful that smile of hers was.

**So, whaddaya think? Please review my darlings, as this is my first ever fanfic and I figured: why not make it about my fave and the totally cutest tv couple; Eclare? Quick questions: Should I add more chapters? Alternate POVs between Clare and Eli? Suggestions for other chapters, if I should add some? Thank you to everyone who reviews, virtual hugs to all who do! :3**


End file.
